


Shortcuts

by Alaranth89



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Daisy and Kora are sisters and Daniel is tired, Gen, Post-Finale, Short One Shot, The Astro Ambassadors, but i wrote it, i honestly don't know what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26973541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaranth89/pseuds/Alaranth89
Summary: Area Man Can’t Believe He’s in This Situation That Happens Repeatedly.Or Agent Daniel Sousa deals with most chaotic sisters in the galaxy.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 37





	Shortcuts

The sound of blaster fire coming around the corner was deafening. The acrid smell of burning hanging heavy on the air as chunks of stone exploded into dust. Daisy, Kora, and Daniel huddled behind some pillars, out of the line of fire at the end of the hallway. They were trapped.

“Wasn’t this supposed to be a dinner party among potential allies?” Daniel yelled as he pulled his ICERs out from their holsters concealed under his jacket.

“Yeah. Well, when has that ever worked out?” Kora shouted back, launching three quick bursts of energy.

Daniel fired a few shots from their precarious hiding spot. “We would have been fine if someone hadn’t tripped and spilled all those drinks over the ambassador.”

“Things were already tense in there. They just wanted an excuse,” Daisy said, trying to defend herself.

“How the hell are we supposed to get back to the ship? They’re blocking our exit.” Daniel kept firing, hitting a few guards, but if anything, the volleys became more intense.

Daisy closed her eyes and pressed her hand against the wall. After a moment she grinned mischievously and looked over her shoulder at Kora. “Plan C?”

Kora’s eyes lit up, literally, flashing gold as she gathered energy in her hands. “That’s my favorite one.”

“Seriously?” Daniel was exasperated. This situation was becoming increasingly familiar but they really didn’t have much of a choice. The sisters were a feedback loop of chaos. 

“What’s the matter Danny, never taken a shortcut before?” Kora teased. She shared a quick look with Daisy and nodded. Without any other signal the sisters threw their powers at the wall, blasting a hole through some intricately carved and very expensive looking stone.

Daisy and Kora marched right through their newly created exit while Daniel was left to cover their backs.

He heard crashes and triumphant yelling from where the sisters just ran off to. He reloaded his ICERs and fired a few rounds down the hallway. He grumbled to himself. “’Welcome to life after death’ he said. Well, Coulson, the afterlife might just kill me.” He fired a parting shot at an oncoming guard and raced off into what would no doubt be an equally messy situation caused in part by Daisy.

He smiled briefly. He loved her so much.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this out on some sticky notes while I was supposed to be fixing software over the phone.  
> The line from Hot Fuzz (2007) popped into my head and I could not stop giggling to myself.


End file.
